Halloween Torment
by Jojo78
Summary: Mary finds something that makes her run days before Halloween. Will Marshall go looking for her? Will he find her? Will his relationship with Abigail survive this? Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go...I've missed you guys! A little Halloween something for you guys...it should've been posted sooner, earlier this week...but...yes the infamous BUT! lol...RL and then some...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Briskly walking into the office, knowing she was already late – not the first time either – Mary noticed Marshall in Stan's office. Her eyes locked on his desk, trying to figure out what she could do to prank her partner; best friend. With an evil smile she moved around his desk looking up to make sure he was still pre-occupied with Stan.<p>

Still looking for what to do to his desk or even better something of personal use that would make him regret leaving his desk unattended, but something caught her attention. Mary is about to sit on Marshall's chair when she pushed the mouse, waking his computer from sleep. She stares in horror at what she sees. Halloween Party invitation! Groaning, she jumps up and practically runs to her desk.

"Damn it Marshall, you and your stupid parties with Nancy Drew," she mutters under her breath as she whips around and runs towards her desk, praying silently that he was too busy to notice her on his desk.

To her relief and curiosity Marshall and Stan don't come out of his office for a good half hour, which means his computer went back into hibernation.

"Hey Mare, didn't see you come in," he nervously looks over at his desk and doesn't spot anything unusual, frowning he looks back at her. _Odd, I'm sure there's something wrong._

Narrowing his eyes he walks around to his desk and still doesn't spot anything unusual. Which has his gut clenching at what precisely was the prank, as well as he knows her, he knows that something is not right

Mary tries to ignore the looks Marshall keeps shooting her way. She had to get out of there, she's getting frustrated and finally snaps to her usual emotion, annoyance. "Will you stop looking at me!"

"I would, but…what did you do?" he frowns and swivels around his chair, looking at all his things with a scared look.

She looks up frowning and stares at him a moment confused, "What do you mean?"

"I was busy with Stan, in his office…I don't see anything unusual on my desk"

Narrowing her eyes, trying to cover up her nerves, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You always mess with my stuff when I'm busy with Stan," he shrugs like it should be obvious.

"Well, be lucky that my mind's pre-occupied today!" She gets up and walks around her desk, "I gotta check on a witness, tell Stan!"

Marshall leans back and stares at Mary's retreating form. When the elevator doors closed he turned to look around his desk again. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Mary comes back and Marshall is gone. When she frowns at his desk Stan comes out of his office saying, "Hey Mary, how was the witness?"<p>

"Marcia was fine, she just needs help finding another job."

"What's wrong with the one she has?

"Well, she feels she could make more money elsewhere."

She turns to go around her desk and stops, "Hey Stan, do you think I can take some time off?"

Stan was in the process of going back to his office and froze, slowly turning back to Mary. She _never_ asked for time off. Frowning he asks, "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing like that. Kenny sorta wants to take me…um…away for a few days," she finished really fast.

"Away?! As in a vacation, away? You? Are you sure you're ok?" with hands on waist he looks at Mary with narrowed eyes, suspiciously.

Groaning she rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm fine! Can't my guy friend whisk me away for a long weekend?"

"How long do you need this weekend to be?"

Mary ran her fingers through her hair before she rested her hands on her hips and shrugged, "I'll let you know in a few"

"Fine"

Sitting on her chair behind her desk she looks at the calendar. Halloween fell on Thursday, which only gave her two days to disappear. She got up and walked over to Stan's office, "Hey Chief, mind if I start my long weekend tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" he asks incredulously.

"That's what I just said," she snaps back.

"Fine"

Mary started to walk to her desk and debated, _if I leave now, I don't have to talk or explain anything to Marshall._

"Hey Chief? Mind if I just take off now?" she asked with a blush.

Frowning Stan leans back on his chair and scrutinizes Mary's expression. She looked panicked. _What has got you panicked, Inspector? The witness? No, not the witness, something deeper. _He shrugged inwardly and nods.

"I don't see why not. Have a great time, enjoy your long weekend!" he had to shout the last part since Mary had briskly walked back to her desk and was on her way out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stan, did Mary ever come back from her witness visit?" asked a concerned Marshall as he stared at his partner's desk with a frown.<p>

Stan looks up and frowns, "Yeah, she did. By the way, she won't be back for the rest of the week."

Startled Marshall looks at his boss and frowns, "What do you mean? What happened? Is Norah okay? A witness transfer I didn't know about? Something wrong?"

"Marshall! Stop, everything's fine…uh…apparently Kenny is whisking your partner off on a long weekend," he couldn't help himself and watched Marshall like a hawk, trying to see what emotions this Inspector would give away.

"What? Mary willingly took time off? Damn, I hadn't had the chance to invite her to my Halloween party, thought if I gave her the invitation last minute, she wouldn't have a reason to decline and she'd come," he murmured.

Marshall was shocked and just continued to stare at her desk, he didn't like it one bit,_since when does Mary go on long weekends? Is she getting serious with this Kenny character? I thought he was just another cowboy._

* * *

><p>As the Halloween preparations continued, Marshall and Abigail decided to meet at the Halloween store after each was off from work, being that they had both worked late. Walking down from one aisle to another until they reached their destination, last minute shopping was always a drag for Marshall. He was always very organized with his planning and this fell into disarray for him, Abigail on the other hand, preferred the last minute shopping than planning. She told him that it was the fun part of having a party. Now here they were, it was the day of the event and they still didn't have costumes.<p>

"Sugar Plum, I think you should go as Prince Charming!"

Marshall grinned down at his fiancée, "You only want me to be Prince Charming so you can be a princess. But in that case, I'll go as Eric and you should be Ariel."

They both grinned and were about to keep walking towards the costumes when Marshall caught sight of Kenny!

Looking around for Mary, he couldn't pass the opportunity to tease her for being in a Halloween store, but she was nowhere to be seen. Turning back to Kenny he noticed that his companion was practically climbing him. The woman was a petite brunette, definitely not his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...ooohhh, where's Mary if she's not with Kenny? :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

><p>Frowning he walks up to Kenny, "Hey Kenny!"<p>

Twirling around he looks at Marshall, "Hey, Ma-Marshall"

"Thought you were with Mary," Marshall asked nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Who's Mary?" asked the brunette frowning up at Kenny.

Looking down at his companion Kenny shakes his head and chuckles, "No one sweetie, why don't you go and find your costume."

As soon as the brunette is out of sight, "Where the hell is my partner?"

"Look dude, Mary and I split a few months ago. Thought you'd know this, doesn't she tell you everything? Aren't you two like best-friends and all?" Kenny glared at Marshall.

Marshall glared back at Kenny, frowning confused and startled when those words left his mouth, he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean you split a few months ago?!"

Shrugging Kenny starts walking away, "Look, ask her."

He intended to just that, pulling his cell phone out but was interrupted when Abigail came up to him.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" Abigail had been busy looking at the costumes wall and when she noticed him talking to Mary's guy friend she walked over and looked from Marshall to Kenny's retreat form.

"Look Abs, I gotta go, work..." pointing to his cell phone, he hated to lie, but he had to get to the bottom of Mary's lie. "Can you finish the shopping? I'll help you set up as soon as I'm done."

He kisses her cheek and without waiting for a reply he walks out of the Halloween store. He runs to his truck and jumps in. Driving like a madman he screeches to a stop in Mary's driveway. He doesn't see her van parked in the driveway.

Confused he runs up to the door and knocks; when no one opens he withdraws the keys Mary gave him for emergencies and walks into the house. He walks into every room and no one is home. _Where are you partner?_

Pulling out his cell phone he dials Stan, "This is Stan"

"Where is she?" Marshall demanded as he ran his free hand through his hair.

There's silence on the other end of the cell then, "Not sure exactly who you're talking about, but should I guess its Mary you're referring to?"

"Mary isn't with Kenny and she's not home. Where is she?" he explained and asked again.

"How am I supposed to know? And what do you mean that Mary's not with Kenny?" Stan stood up and rubbed his jaw in frustration.

"I saw him at the Halloween store. He had some brunette climbing him, said that he and Mary hadn't been together for months," pacing in Mary's living room with one hand on his hip he looks over at her computer and decides to turn it on, but as soon as he sits on the chair behind her desk the computer turns on.

"Not sure why she lied, but you know her better than even herself. I'm sure she just needed some time to regroup after her breakup," Stan tried to reassure his inspector, but he would get to the bottom of things.

Marshall shook his head and frowned, then realization hit. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"She knew I was going to invite her to the Halloween party and probably decided to take off so she wasn't invited. This is the reason that nothing was wrong on my desk the other day when I was in your office. I guess she thought it'd be better to not be around, that way she didn't have to come up with an excuse," at this point Marshall was just rambling, putting the pieces in his head and coming up with her reasons for a long weekend get-away.

Sighing deeply enough for Marshall to hear, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," he murmured as he ended the call and sat back on the chair, looking up onto the ceiling and sighing sadly. _Is this what I'm expecting from now on from my best-friend? For her to run whenever I have some get together at home? Is that what I want?_

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Bug," Mary picked up her daughter and walked to the kitchen. She put the baby in her high chair and sat beside her. She fed her daughter her favorite baby food, strawberry-banana, then decided to take a walk.<p>

After dressing her daughter and herself in warm clothes she walked out the door with Norah in her stroller. "Mama, mama, mama"

At one year old, Norah was beginning to talk, but she babbled Mama all day long. Which made Mary smile, even now she caught herself grinning like a fool when Norah called her Mama.

"OK Bug, I think you need a new word for your vocabulary." Just then her cell phone went off, pulling it out of her jacket she sighed heavily and pressed ignore. Marshall.

"Doofus! Leave me alone," she muttered to no one in particular.

Just then Norah turned in the stroller looking up at her mother and said, "Mama, doof"

Mary jerked to a stop, and in the process unsettled Norah in her seat, making the baby cry out. She went around and stooped down, "It's ok bug, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Norah didn't cry just looked at her mother with unshed tears, "Doof, Mama!"

Shaking her head, "Really Bug? Your second word has to be Doof? I miss him too."

Her cell went off again as she stood up and walked behind the stroller again. Looking down at it again, Stan. Sighing she ignores that call as well. She precedes her walk again and her cell goes off again.

"This is Mary," she used her best sugar-covered sing song voice.

"Hey Mary, it's Stan"

"Really?! I hadn't realized it," she rolls her eyes heavenward.

"Ok, ok...I get it. Where are you?"

Frowning Mary asks, "Is something wrong with a witness?"

"Uh, no."

Waiting for the other shoe to fall Mary continues her walk. She finally reached a small park and sat on a bench looking at Norah.

Stan muffles a groan when he realizes that Mary isn't speaking because she's waiting for him to just tell her. "Look, we know you're not with Kenny."

Rolling her eyes and looking around at the park she noticed a few women at the park with their little kids. Toddlers and a few older kids.

"So, is that why you called? You want to know my personal business now? What are you Delia? You need something for the water cooler?" Mary asks as her frustration overflows. She didn't like people in her business, at work or more especially in her personal life.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked, ignoring the rest of her rant, he knew she was a private person, but he wanted to make sure she had someone to confide if need be.

"Look Stan, we ended our…uh…association a few months ago. It didn't affect me, it's not like we were in a relationship," Mary caved and gave him the general information. She knew that Kenny was just another cowboy for her stress, knew nothing would come out of it. When he started making futuristic noises, Mary decided to pack it up and move on.

"Why'd you lie?"

Groaning loud enough for Norah to squeal in laughter and for Stan to hear she says, "Damn it, Stan! I'm sure by now you know Marshall and Nancy Drew are having a freaking Halloween Party."

"You could've just declined."

"Seriously? You think Marshall wouldn't pressure me into coming? He would wait until the last f-" she faltered when she looked down at her daughter, knowing she was at an impressionable age, "moment to ask me if I had any plans, and when I said that I didn't, he would say 'yes you do! You're coming with me, we're having a stupid Halloween party!', minus the stupid," she all but growled over to Stan, trying to keep as much as the animosity from her voice and Norah.

"Well…why wouldn't you go to your best friend's Halloween Party?" Stan asked with a frown on his face, not understanding why she wouldn't go to a party her best-friend was having.

"Maybe because said best-friend asked me to release him! Look Stan, I gotta go," she hung up and pulled Norah out of the stroller, "Come on Bug, let's go to the swings."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...hmmm...Why is Marshall so surprised? He indeed is her best-friend - well at least until after the balcony speech - he should've known what to expect from her...she <em>did<em> release him...Stan trying to understand her, but always confused...Will Marshall go looking for her? Will he find her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Marshall walked into the office and saw Stan just staring at his phone. He automatically knew that he had talked to Mary. He walks over and comes into the office, "What'd she have to say for herself?"<p>

Stan jumps guiltily and looks over at Marshall, not really meeting his eyes, "She didn't pick up"

"Have I ever told you how bad you're at lying?" Marshall narrowed his eyes at his boss and manages to catch his eyes, keeping eye contact.

"Look Marshall, just…just let it go, as far as I know, she's on vacation, whether she's with this Kenny guy or not," Stan stands up and walks out his office, leaving a stunned Marshall. He walks behind his boss with a hurt expression on his face.

"Why'd she lie?" Marshall asks with a resigned sigh.

Stan stops by the elevator and slowly turns around, "Why can't you just let it go? Don't you have a Halloween party to prepare for?"

"Not until you tell me what she told you"

Shaking his head he rubs his bald head, "Go home Marshall!"

Marshall sighs sadly, "Are they ok?"

Nodding Stan pushes the elevator button. Once it opens Stan points inside and nods for Marshall to walk in. "See you on Monday Inspector"

Sadly Marshall leans back in the elevator and pulls out his cell phone again. Pressing speed dial 1, after the accurate number of rings it goes to voice mail. _Come on, Mare. Pick up…talk to me._

* * *

><p>Once back at his place he goes looking for his fiancée, he wanted to apologize for leaving her in a lurch at the store. He wasn't looking forward to the festivities later in the evening, without Mary present he didn't even want to have the Halloween party. He finds the detective in their room.<p>

"Hey Abs, did you get everything we needed?"

Abigail stands up from the bed and comes around, "Did Mary had to do anything with you leaving me at the store alone?"

Marshall stares at Abigail in surprise that she would put two and two together, but how could he ever doubt her abilities when she was a detective, shrugging he nods, "Yeah"

"I don't think you have your priorities straight Marshall, you said you fixed it," Abigail sits back on the bed and rubs her forehead as if guarding off a headache.

"It's not that Abs, Mary's my best-friend and when I found Kenny…well, I thought she would be heartbroken over the break up, thought she'd need me," he tried to explain, but even to his ears, the excuse fell flat.

"That still doesn't explain why'd you just leave your fiancée behind because of your _best__-friend_. Like you couldn't wait until we finished shopping to go looking for her. What about tomorrow? Huh? It couldn't have waiting until tomorrow?!" Abigail exclaimed in frustration, she had been sure that he had started to make her his number one girl, but this had changed everything.

He flinched at the hurt in her voice, "No, I couldn't wait. She's my best-friend…"

"I thought we talked about this already. I _know_ she's your best-friend, I'm not dense, but what about me? I'm your fiancée! Didn't you talk to her like you said? You said you'd reached an understanding with her," hands on her hips, she demanded answers from her fiancé, answers he couldn't give without betraying his own feelings.

"Yeah, I asked her to re…" Marshall froze at what he was about to say, _what had he done! What kind of friend was he to ask to be released and then expect explanations from his best friend?_ Whispering, "I can't believe I asked her to do that"

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked quietly, noting that he had gone from sad to incredulous.

Walking out of the room and out of the house he got in his truck and started driving. "She released me!"

He was frustrated, his best-friend, partner, the woman he had been in love with for so many years had released him! Then why the hell did he feel abandoned?! _What kind of best-friend releases you? She was supposed to fight for me, us! What the hell is wrong with me? _Then he murmured something that put all the puzzle together in his head, " If you love someone, set it free."

He drove aimlessly around, trying to figure out where Mary could be. Then suddenly, he hit the break causing his truck to stop with a squeal and remembered her telling him about a town she had gone to after her kidnapping. He drove back home and came into the house, Abigail dressed as a cheerleader, was setting everything up, she looked around when she heard the door open and saw him come in.

"Hey Honey Britches! I'm almost done. You can…" she stopped at his expression. "What's wrong? Where's your costume?"

"Everything's wrong," he confesses as he just stares at her, what he is about to do breaks his heart, but he had realized that he was fighting a losing battle. He would never be over Mary, as much as it pained him to break this caring woman's heart.

"What exactly is everything?" she asks frowning at him, trying not to understand on purpose. She automatically knew that it was over between them, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She could be mistaken.

Marshall walks closer to her and shakes his head, closing his eyes he says, "We are not right for each other."

"What are you talking about? We're perfect for one another, we love all of the same things, we get along inside and outside of bed, we understand each other's job demands," she counted with each finger and a confused frown on her face.

He shakes his head again and releases a strangled sigh, "Yes, we do have a lot in common, but I have all those things in common with most women. That doesn't necessarily mean I should marry all those women too."

"What are you trying to tell me then? Just spit it out already!" Abigail pulls off her engagement ring and walks over to him and gives him the ring back. "This is what you're trying to get to, right? I guess she's more important than anyone else."

Marshall blushes and feebly smiles at her, "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for being in love, as much as I'd like to lock myself in the bedroom, the party must go on," she wiped at a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Her sense of responsibility wouldn't allow her the privacy to cry her heart out, she had invited friends for a Halloween party and as painful as it was, she would entertain her friends.

He pulls her into his embrace and whispered, "I'm so sorry Abs."

"I know, but for right now, I think you should leave before I'm in no condition to entertain," she pushed him away and turned back to the bedroom. She permitted herself a few minutes to compose herself.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...oh Stan my boy, you can't just pull a wool over Marshall's eyes...not when he gets paid for his observations...poor Abby, she should've seen this coming...come on Marshall, go find your girls...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>It took him about two hours to figure out where Mary was holed up and another hour to get to the town he was sure she was in. <em>Come out, come out, wherever you're at…<em>

Sure enough he located the little cabin she was staying at; he drove around and parked a block away, no need to warn her of his presence. He could see the mini van parked out in the curb, walking down the street he could see how nicely decorated the cul-de-sac was. It was starting to get dark and he could hear the neighborhood kids laughing and running from house to house trick-or-treating, with a hidden smile he looked down at his hand, he had gotten a tiny pumpkin basket from the gas station. Mary had her lights off except for a small lamp; he saw her pacing in the living room through the window.

She was holding Norah against her chest, rubbing her back and whispering from what he could tell from her lips moving. Breaking into a jog, he moved faster his body was humming with nervousness and excitement.

He finally reached the front stoop and just stood there. He took out the small pumpkin basket from his jacket, raised his hand and knocked.

Smiling like an idiot he stood there, waiting for Mary to open the door. He could hear her coming to the door and then the door swung open. And there she stood, Norah snoozing in her arms. Her face in shock at seeing him there, she had not expected him to look for her, let alone find her.

"Trick or treat!" whispered exaggeratedly, mindful of the sleeping Norah.

Mary was frozen to the spot, one hand on the opened door and the other holding Norah's bottom. She looked from the tiny pumpkin basket dangling from his index finger to his blue cobalt eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered as she continued to gape at him.

His smile fades and he shrugs, extends his hand with the tiny pumpkin basket and murmurs, "Trick or treat"

She moves back and opens the door wider, with her head nodding to come in.

Marshall moves into the small cabin and walks into the living room. Mary closes the door and sighs, "So, where'd you leave your fiancée?"

Turning around he points to the sofa, "You should sit"

"Hold on, let me put bug in her playpen," she leaves him in the living room and takes her daughter into her room, she puts her down and kisses her head before leaving the room. Mary sighs and leans back onto the doorjamb, not sure what Marshall is doing there and afraid to find out.

She returns a few minutes later and sits on the chair, knowing he would sit on the couch, but surprises her when he sits on the coffee table in front of her, managing to corral her in the corner.

He reaches out and takes her hand, "I think I should've done this a long time ago, but…" nodding towards the bedroom, "…every time I've tried saying it, or even a remote hint, you do something that made me stop."

Scowling she tries to take her hand back, "What are you talking about? Tell me what? A hint of what?"

"I think you already know what I'm talking about," he whispers as he holds her hand, communicating with his eyes, what she already knows.

She tries to tug her hand back again, but he refuses to let go. Resigning she stops struggling for her left hand, she can tell from the grip that he won't readily let her go.

"Wh-What the hell are you d-doing?" Mary panics and tried to get up, but he holds her thigh, holding her down on the chair.

Again she pulls on her left hand, but Marshall refuses to let go. Instead, he pulls her hand closer and drops a kiss. She stares at him with unshed tears, finally understanding what he is telling her. Looking at his blue eyes staring back at her, she can finally acknowledge the love shone there. _Don't do this Marshall, I released you. You can't-_

A few tears escape her eyes, surprised she blinks trying to get rid of the rest, but they refuse to be held back. "You can't just ask me to release you and…and…and expect me to be okay with what you're trying to do! We c-can't do this! We're partners!"

"Shh, sweetheart…I know, I know, I'm so sorry I asked you to release me. How could I? You can't release, he who doesn't want to be released. You will always be part of me." Marshall stares at her, trying to convey all his feelings with just his eyes, his heart.

"No, you can't just waltz into my private haven and do this!" she tries to push him away, but he stands up and pulls her up with him, encircling her waist he pulls her tight against his body. "I can and I will. Mary Elizabeth Shannon, you are my best-friend, my only friend and partner. But…can we be more? I need us to be more."

"You can't just…what about Abigail? Aren't you engaged to her?" sobbing she shakes her head as she wraps her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck.

Marshall rubs his hands up and down her back, soothing her. Pulling her closer and closer to his body. He finally has what he always wanted in his arms, and he finally can voice his feelings, "I love you"

* * *

><p>Mary rubs her eyes as she yawns and stretches, suddenly a pair of masculine arms pull her back into the cocoon of his embrace. She freezes and then everything from the previous night comes back full force, <em>Oh Marshall<em>,_ I love you too! _As soon as she recalls last night she relaxes against him.

"Mmmm..." turning in his arms, Mary nuzzles against his clavicle, making him groan. She kisses his Adam's apple, chin, jaw and moves her face to his. A micro inch from lips touching, her stomach growls, making them both chuckle. Marshall pulls her closer, trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and burying his face against her chest, making her gasp at the arousal that coursed through her body.

Groaning, Marshall continues to nuzzle against her breasts and rolls them over; he's on top parting her thighs. "Morning beautiful"

His lips trail back to her lips and then Norah's cries startle them. He groans again as he settles his mouth over hers kissing her hurriedly, twining their tongues together before they have to part. "I'll get her and you can make us breakfast"

"No fair Mare!" Marshall gets up and stretches, cringing when he looks down at his wrinkled clothes; he still wore the clothes he arrived in.

Mary ran into Norah's room and picked her up from the crib, "Come on Bug, Marshall is making us breakfast."

She changed Norah's diaper and cleaned her up. They came out to find Marshall standing in front of the stove cooking, pancakes.

As soon as Norah saw Marshall she squealed, "Doof!" shooting her hands up to him.

Marshall scowls at Mary, which is smiling from ear to ear, "Seriously Mare, you taught our bug to call me Doof?"

Mary stops laughing and stares from Marshall to Norah, then looks down at her ring finger and the feeling of dread never comes up. Smiling at him she shrugs, "Hey, that's not my fault!"

"Doof, up!"

"Come on, Doof. Our bug wants you to hold her!"

Marshall comes around and takes Norah in his arms, pulling Mary with his other arm. "I love my girls."

With a whispered kiss on her lips he releases her and walks back to the stove, Norah on his hip as he hummed.

* * *

><p>They decide to just stay put, after breakfast they walked Norah to the park and pushed her in the swings, kissing and holding hands like lovers. By night fall Mary is so aroused by all the kissing and touching that she just wants to jump on Marshall, but he keeps pulling back every time she tries to deepen the kiss.<p>

"Don't you think we should wait?" he murmurs against her lips when she tries to heighten the kiss, they lay side by side on the couch.

"Wait for what?" she growls against his neck, nipping at the sensitive spot she had found the previous night.

"At least until Norah is asleep my love," he tries to reason with her as he pulls her away from one of his erogenous zones.

Smiling Mary kisses him again, "Stop being a spoilsport, she's playing with her toys"

Marshall looks over and sure enough, Norah is in her play pen playing with her blocks. He turns onto his back as Mary pushes him and straddles his thighs, "It's just weird, what if she sees us?"

"And what exactly, pray tell, is she going to see? All we're doing is kiss, right?" she mumbled against his lips, parting them with her tongue and teasing it as she retreats and comes back to tease some more.

He moans at her teasing and takes her lips as they start making out, moaning and groaning Mary can start to feel his growing arousal, she rolls her hips over his and he groans, holding her tight against him, "You're playing with fire Mare, knowing full well that we have to keep this PG-13."

She groans a chuckle against his neck at his rating reference to Norah being in the room, she murmurs, "Shouldn't it be more like PG?"

"You just wait and I'll give you Rated-R as soon as we put her to sleep!" he growls as he takes her lips and tilts her hips at the same time that he pushed himself up under her.

She moans in pleasure and tore her lips from his, panting against his lips, "You've definitely going to have to show me this Rated-R."

The end?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...aaahhhh finally together...Doof! Soooo...epilogue? No epilogue? let me know your sentiments...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Sorry about the delay on the end, life has been very busy and hectic at the moment. With no computer and too tired from work to even think, I was glad to finally give you the last chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy! I want to thank Adelled for the help! BTW: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

"Mare! Hold on, we have to be very quiet. Shh!" Marshall admonished Mary as she tried to grope him in the dark. They had gotten Stan to okay their relationship in a need-to-know capacity, with strict orders never to neck in the office, which Mary grudgingly agreed to. Which now found them hiding in the closet from Stan, he almost caught them necking in a remote corner of the office. Marshall had managed to push Mary into the closet just in time as Stan walked around the corner. He had thought he had heard noises, but upon seeing the hallway empty had retreated to his office.

She growls into his ear before nipping it, "I _am _being quiet, you're the loud one!"

He grunts as she managed to get her hand inside his pants, "Mare…"

"Shh, if you're real quiet now, I'll give you a reward later," she promises as her hands stroke him.

"Wh-what type of reward?" he stuttered as he let her reins take over, pulling her closer and nipping at her neck.

Mary chuckled at how easy he could be when she wanted something from him, "Anything you want."

As soon as those words passed her lips, Marshall leaned back and took her lips into a passionate kiss as she continued to stroke him.

He tore his lips from hers and panted in a whimper, "Anything?"

She pecked his jaw, up to his ear, whispering, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"This is your idea of anything?" Mary turned to Marshall with a mock glare.

"What? It's nice to come back to the beginning," he shrugged with a grin as he looked down at Norah, which was dangling as she hung from his arm.

"You're such a dork," she murmured as she pushed open the door to the cabin. They hadn't been back since the prior year, when he had come looking for them and they had started their relationship.

They had taken to their relationship with as much enthusiasm as they took their careers, with passion and tenacity. Once back from their long weekend, he had temporarily moved in with her – until he could find a new place – and she refused to let him go when two months later he had found an apartment. Far from fighting for his freedom, Marshall decided against moving out, they were already _living in sin _– per Jinx – so it defeated the purpose. No one had been as surprised as Mary about their new relationship, Stan had asked them to keep it on the DL, at least until he could find a way around it. In the beginning Mary had refused to let their growing relationship to spill into their working relationship, she wanted to be as professional around the office as she could, but once she got him home, all bets were off. Nothing ever worked as you planned, so she went with the flow, at every opportunity she had she would find herself necking with Marshall around a corner of the office.

Marshall pushed her into the cabin and once they all crossed the threshold, he pulled her back into his front and held her against him, "I love this place, I wish you'd let me bring you here more often. This is where you finally let us be one."

"Stop being cheesy or you won't get to enjoy all this," she moved away from him and moved her hands up and down her body while she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

"Daddy," came from Norah as she nervously looked around the cabin, she was standing across from them, biting her nails – a habit Marshall was having a hard time getting rid of. At two, little Norah was all of Mary Shannon's daughter, down to the blonde hair, green eyes and of course the nail biting.

"Nor, what have I asked you not to do?" he chided her softly when she continued with her nail biting.

She looked down and frowned at being caught, "Sorry Daddy"

"Come here sweetheart," he called for her when she pouted.

He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her temple, "I've asked you many times not to chew on your nails, right? You know, I only do it because you always end up crying with painful bloody fingers."

She only nodded, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Okay daddy."

Marshall could tell Mary was scrutinizing this whole scene and knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, but the nail biting had become a way for the little girl to cope.

"Are you going to try harder not to bite them?" he received another nod.

"Okay, enough with that, let her down," Mary said curtly.

Marshall shot her a warning, letting her know that the day she decided he wouldn't move out, he would have a say in Norah's upbringing. Mary had agreed, albeit reluctantly, unlike Mark that had been very accommodating, now they were a family and she was letting him have as much say as she had when it came to Norah's upbringing.

Reluctantly he set the little girl down with a smooch on her neck, making her giggle and push him away, "Stop daddy! That tickles. Can I go play with the dolls gramma Jinx gave me?"

He nodded and walked over to Mary, pulling her into his embrace, his emotions running on high at the moment, "When was the last time I told you how much I love you Mare?"

She hadn't been expecting that declaration and just gaped at him before she composed herself enough to retort, "I don't know…It must've been a while back since I can't recall."

He chuckled, "Then I must remedy this at once, Mary Isabelle Shannon, I love you more today than the very first time I realized that I had fallen for my partner."

Mary had to blink a couple of times as she buried her face in his chest before she could respond to that declaration, "Why'd it take us forever to get here Marshall?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm only glad that we finally managed to get here, regardless of anything that kept us apart," he murmured into the crown of her head.

She leaned back and looked up at him, "Marshall, I love you, I know I don't say it as often as you do. It doesn't come natu-"

Marshall crashed his lips over hers, cutting her off as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers pulling his hair as she pulled his lips closer to hers. He held her up on her tip toes as she smothered a groan into his mouth.

He tore his lips free and growled, "I don't need to hear it every day. I _know _you. I _know_ that you love me. And that's all that matters."

"You're such a girl!" she pushed herself away from him as he tried to pull her back against him.

"I think I've proved you wrong several times throughout this year, don't you think?" he teased as he tickled her, she tried to ran away from his tickling fingers, but only managed to trip and fall on the couch. Or was it intentional? The world might never know.

Marshall fell against her and stopped his fingers from tickling, but used them to caress her pliant body. They both moaned as their lips parted yet again, one kiss was never enough, another reason they almost get caught on a regular basis by Stan at the office.

"Daddy? Mommy?" the teary wobbly voice broke their kiss as he looked over the couch at the scared little girl.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Marshall sat up and waved her over to the couch, Mary lay as she waited to see the appearance of their daughter.

Norah walked around the couch and ran into Marshall's arms, "What's the matter Bug?"

She looked at her mother and shrugged, "I didn't see you."

"Now, where would we go without you?" Marshall asked as he looked down at the blonde child, wiping an errant tear from her cheek.

She shrugged again, mumbling, "I don't know."

"We'd never just leave you, you know that, don't you?" the man asked the tiny child.

She nodded her head with wide green eyes.

"Good, now…let's go see to the candy," he put her down and followed close behind her.

Mary groaned as they departed, leaving her lying on the cold couch alone, "You'll pay for that!"

Marshall chuckled, "I'm sure I'll enjoy paying too"

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" a couple of kids stood just outside their cabin door as Norah hurriedly grabbed two handful of candies to put on each child's candy bag. Mary had never seen Norah so full of energy and excitement, she was glad Marshall pushed her out of her comfort zone, even if she didn't admit it to him.<p>

Mary just sat on the couch with a mock scowl on her face and watched the whole ordeal, knowing that this would be her Halloweens from now on.

"Wipe that scowl off your face Ms. Hater-of-all-Halloween!" he muttered as she continued to scowl at all the children that came to their door.

"Mommy, no scow!" came from her little girl as she frowned at her mother, pointing a waving accusatory finger. The blonde child was wearing her costume – she was Mikey to Marshall's Sully, from Monsters, Inc. – with her skinny hands and skinny legs she fit right into the costume. When Mary first saw her, she couldn't stop laughing, but when Marshall came out wearing his big puffy blue outfit, she was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, okay, no need to gang up to this scow," Mary mocked the little girl with a pout.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when the candy was all gone, the lights off and the doors locked, Mary sat leaning against Marshall in front of the fire place. Norah had been put to bed after the candy was gone, she had fallen exhausted and hadn't fought against being put to bed. Marshall leaned down and kissed Mary behind an ear, murmuring, "I don't know what or who I prayed to finally have you, but I will be eternally happy that I can finally call you my own."<p>

"Hey Buster, I don't belong to no one!" she mock-glared at him, speaking over his lips before pressing a kiss to his parted mouth.

"You belong to me Sunshine, no fighting your way out of what we have here," he claimed her as he claimed her lips before pulling away. He sat up and left her leaning back against the couch, he reached down under the coffee table and retrieved something that he held hidden from her view.

"What are you hiding?" she tried to pull him back to his vacant spot.

He pulled the gift around and set it on her knee to balance; she stared at the mandarin sized pumpkin basket. She arched an eyebrow in question as she took the tiny basket from the handle and brought it closer, "What's this?"

Marshall slid off the couch onto one knee and looked at her, trying to convey as much as he could with only his blue eyes.

Mary slowly sat up and stared at him, her eyes searching his to verify what she thought he meant, she looked down and into the tiny pumpkin basket. Her fingers reached into the tiny pumpkin and pulled out a diamond ring.

She looked at him and her eyes roamed his face, her eyes filled with tears and smirked, "We're definitely a pair."

He grinned at her, accepting that as a yes to his wordless proposal, but he had to ask anyways, "Mary Shannon – Sunshine to my world – will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she pulled him onto her and he fell on her as he kissed her. He began to trail kissing down her jaw to her exposed neck, nipping her flesh as he went. "Wait"

"Huh?" he leaned up on his elbows and looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

He looked towards where Norah slept behind a closed door, thinking maybe he hadn't heard the little girl up and about.

"No, not that. She's going to sleep through the night, but I got something for you too," she murmured up at him as she tried without success to reach beside the couch.

Marshall finally realized her intent and reached over the couch until his fingers made contact with a paper bag, he pulled it up and sat it next to her head, "What's this?"

"Look inside Doofus," she mumbled as she ran her fingers through his hair, not really meeting his eyes.

He reached in and his fingers closed around a stick, he kept feeling the stick and frowned, "A stick?"

She finally met his eyes only to roll hers, "Just take it out already."

He grinned and slowly pulled the stick object out of the paper bag, but his grin disappeared when it was apparent what the stick was. A pregnancy test!

He looked down into her face, her green gaze met and locked with his blue ones. She smiled and nodded. He leaned back and sat on his knees between her splayed thighs and pulled her up, whispering, "Are you serious?"

Mary grinned and nodded with a murmured, "Yeah"

His eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into her embrace, "I love you Sunshine"

"I love you too Doofus"

* * *

><p><strong>The End...Please review if you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
